This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fish line sinkers.
In some types of fishing, it is desired that a sinker at the end of the line sit on the bottom of the body of water or work along the bottom. Existing sinkers, such as lead sinkers, frequently hang up on rocks, twigs, logs or the like, and thus must be broken from the line. This of course requires the fisherman to stop fishing and apply new rigging. Also, this frequent change of rigging is costly.